The American Soul Reapers
by Sargerogue
Summary: The American Soul Society needs the Original Soul Society's help. With character conflicts and a new enemy, will anyone be the same? Rewritten from a different story. Credit to Agent Yaoi for original title but I'm changing it.OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>History Lesson<em>

* * *

><p>The American Soul Society should have never existed in the first place. Years before Head Captain Yamamoto was even born there was an event that occurred. You see, before then, there had been two Seireiteis and two Rukon Districts. They had formed because of the diverse cultures that world contained. Those people living in the American Continents and a few island systems gathered together in one area while those in the Eastern Hemisphere gathered in another area. The systems that created order in the Soul Society however knew that there were two groups. They made a wall that connected the two Seireiteis so people could move between the two. The Seireitei and the Rukon Districts were much smaller back then.<p>

Now, back to that event I mentioned. No one really remembers or recalls what happened. Many of the records from back then had been destroyed because of the event. The people that remembered it never wrote it down because they thought that they could fix it. They were wrong. The event tore the wall and the American Seireitei and Rukon District away from that dimension. They ended up landing in another dimension similar to that of the one they had come from. For many years, both Soul Societies attempted to reconnect but the Original Soul Society gave up after five centuries. The American Soul Society did not stop and finally created a senkaimon portal back on the 600th anniversary.

However, the home they desperately wanted to return to had changed greatly by then. A few civil wars had taken away all the people that would remember the old times when the Soul Society was whole. A meeting was held in the American Soul Society to discuss what to do next. The founders, 15 men and women, agreed that they should stay separate and only reveal their existence if completely necessary.

The 15 founders then formed the 15 Court Guard Squads, each founder as the Captain of a Squad or Division. The founders chose their lieutenants and their squads. A new Central 46 formed and helped to keep order among the American Soul Society. Things ran pretty smoothly. The first Head Captain started a school. It quickly found members and teachers.

My great grandfather was the second Head Captain, starting five centuries before Yamamoto was Head Captain. He and my great grandmother, the Captain of Squad 2, sent regular groups of Soul Reapers to the Original Soul Society. This kept the American Soul Society in the loop of what was occurring in the Original Soul Society. They infiltrated at every level of the Society and never had any suspicions drawn to them.

The Captain of Squad 12 was an ingenious man and toward the end of his life he began to work on the process of making a gigai. Yes, I said a gigai. He created a line of them as did his successor. Unfortunately there was an accident in the lab, they lost the information on how to create a gigai, and the Captain had been killed in the accident. There were a few successful gigai makes afterwards but there were flaws to their designs. However, they made it possible for the Soul Society to blend in with the World of the Living. When Kisuke Urahara developed his gigai, we started production again since we now knew how to make one.

After many centuries, there was a flow of spirits going between the American Soul Society and the Original Soul Society. They would swap every couple hundred years and it became a good system for the American Soul Society. With the Soul Flow open, they learned about things happening in the World of the Living as well. The Soul Flow also created a balance between the two Soul Societies and the Original Soul Society was none the wiser.

Now to where my part of the story starts because if you don't know a bit about me, you're going to be completely and totally lost later on. My parents were killed when I was eight years old and my baby brother was nine months old. My grandparents raised my brother and me. Shortly after my parents' deaths, I was with my grandparents when the doorway in the sky appeared. My grandmother was Head Captain at the time and my grandfather was the Captain of Squad 15, two of the most powerful Captains in the squads. Already my brother and I had spiritual pressures that rivaled that of our peers because of our bloodline. Back to the doorway in the sky.

The doors looked to be made of pure gold. The doors were pushed open and there was a lighted walkway down to the ground, right in front of my grandparents. I hid behind my grandfather, using his captain's coat as a shield to the strangers. There were six in all. Five of them were men, their ages varied. The one woman among them appeared to be in her young twenties. However, the spiritual pressure coming off these people was enough to tell me they were older than they looked. The leader was a man that looked to be in his forties. The others must have been his children. He had this aura of power rolling off him. My tiny mind went wild at the beauty of the family. The man walked straight up to my grandmother and smiled sweetly to her.

"Head Captain, you have done well preserving the balance of the Soul Societies. Your grandfather was wise to keep the two separated. I am glad that you also have a steady head on your shoulders and the power to keep the balance of the worlds," he said in a kind but powerful tone. I gripped my grandfather's coat tighter.

"Are you the Spirit King?" Grandmother asked him.

"Yes my dear I am," he chuckled. "Having two Soul Societies is better than one, more powerful in fact." He smiled at Grandmother. "I've come to see your granddaughter. Where is she?" I moved slightly, revealing myself to the Spirit King. His grin widened and he crouched down to my level. "Come here, Little One." I walked out to him and bowed deeply.

"It's an honor to meet you, Spirit King," I whispered.

"The same goes for you little one. What's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Rea, sir," I stammer, "Rea Reizei."

"Well, Little Rea, how would you like some private tutoring with my daughter? You're quite smart and with your talent you could be the Head Captain one day," he points out. I look up at my blond haired grandmother.

"Grandma, can I go?" I asked. She smiled sweetly as the Spirit King stood up to look my grandmother in the eye.

"How long would she be gone?" Grandmother asked. Her voice was sad and yet happy at the same time. At the time I didn't realize why.

"Ten years," the lone woman in the Spirit King's party speaks up, "at the most."

"I don't have a problem with it," Grandmother said and looked down at me. She knelt down in front of me and put her hand to my face. Her green eyes searched mine. "Be safe, Little One. I can't lose you forever."

"Okay, Grandmother!" I laughed. She smiled at me. I could tell there was some fake happiness in her expression, but I also knew she wanted me to go as well. I played the glad to leave card for her sake. In my heart though, I was distraught. The Spirit King extended his hand to me. I couldn't really see him clearly, the power on him was too much for me to see through. I took his hand and kissed it. He smiled and led me toward the others. The woman, his daughter and my new teacher, took my hand as well. I could see her much clearer. She had long black hair with streaks of gold and silver running through it. Her eyes were a deep green, like the dark emerald. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on in my life.

I returned ten years to the day later. When I arrived, escorted by a Royal Guard member, my grandmother greeted me along with my now ten-year-old brother. She couldn't feel the spiritual energy that I contained. She knew I still had it because of the Zanpakutō at me side. So to show her my strength, I lowered it considerable and she felt it roll off me. She nodded her approval and I allowed it to disappear again.

My grandmother informed me that my grandfather had been killed in action nine years prior. She had been waiting for my return to see if I would take over as the Captain of Squad 15. After a demonstration, she handed over the Captain's Coat of the 15th Squad. My aging grandmother watched as I grew up. I still had the appearance of an adolescent and I would for years to come. It would take me many centuries to appear in my early twenties. However, I digress, I shouldn't talk about my appearance now should I?

It didn't take long for my power to be shown to the others of the Squads. I was feared by those under the officers, and respected by the officers. I was glad I was respected, since I still looked like a kid for a long time. When I was a hundred and twenty years old, Grandmother died. She had been in a battle, and being as old as she was, she died from injuries. The Captains held a meeting and talked about who would be her successor. Everyone seemed hesitant to ask, but finally the Captain of Squad 5 asked me to become the next Head Captain. I thought about it for three days before I gave them my answer. I was the youngest of the Captains and yet they were putting me in charge of the American Soul Society.

Don't get me wrong, I've done my job quite well. I've kept my home together. But I've had to do things I didn't care for. I made many changes. I split our training school into two campuses. I allowed free trading with the Rukon District. When that happened, we even had schools that the Seireitei kids would go to out in the Rukon District. At one point, I had to remove Central 46 from power because there were six of them left after a Soul Reaper decided to murder them all. I changed my home. Most said for the better. It didn't help my conscience though.

You've had your history lesson. What comes next is what's happening now. Be patient with this old fool. She's been around the block a few too many times to be able to keep up with the demands of a bunch of information seeking youngsters. Just remember, my name is Head Captain Rea Reizei, and you're in my land now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a rewrite of a previous story. At least this version is better, hopefully...<strong>


	2. Daily Lives 1st5th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em>Daily Lives 1st-5th<em>

* * *

><p>The Seireitei was quiet as usual. Rarely anything ever happened anymore. I sit back on the rooftop of my office. The sun was shining and the air felt nice. The Seireitei was running smoothly and I wasn't worried about any attacks or anything any time soon. I was a bit concerned for the scout party in the Original Soul Society. They hadn't reported in this week and it had me concerned. My brother had told me to shrug it off, telling me they were probably busy. I was considering calling somebody in the Soul Society to see if he knew anything. It wasn't that I was really concerned about the group because they were some of my best Soul Reapers for the job. What was concerning me was my daughter, Mara.<p>

"Rea," my brother's voice calls from my balcony.

"What Ryan?" I demand.

"Can we speak?" he asks. I slid down the rooftop and land next to him. "I hate it when you do that."

"You really should be used to it by now. I've been doing it since I was Captain of the 15th," I chuckle. I slip by my brother and into my office. The office was realitively modern. There was a laptop crafted by the R&D department on my oak desk. A phone system sat next to that along with my Soul Phone. Sitting on the desk was a Newton's Cradle. Behind that was a lamp that looked more like a paper lantern than anything else. What can I say? I still have some old tastes. My walls were practically all bookshelves other than my balcony and the window next to that. There were are few filing cabinets but I hardly used them. I plop down in my comfy office chair. Ryan sat down across the desk in one of the black leather seats in my office.

"Yoshimi has discovered a few anomalies within the Original Soul Society. He's still running diagnostics to determine if his data is incorrect. There have also been a few strange happenings in Karakura Town," my black haired brother informs me. He wore a modified uniform. Hell, just about everyone in the American Soul Society wore a modified uniform. Very few had the traditional look. His pants were baggy but they were the traditional hakama style. Though his wore an obi tie in his belt loops so he could wear his sword at all times, my brother wasn't an original man. His shirt was just a black T-shirt. His Captain's Coat was ankle length, as were all coats, but it had no sleeves and was tied around his waist. It kept the coat from billowing but when it caught on fire, he had a hell of a time getting it off. I talk from experience.

"This is news I was dreading," I tell him. I lean back in my chair and place my hands on my face. "If we don't receive correspondence with the team within a week, I'll order some Stealth Force members to go visit." Ryan seemed to be expecting that answer.

"I thought that you would come to that conclusion. We have attempted to contact others but he doesn't want to answer," Ryan hints.

"That son of mine causes more problems than I'd care to admit," I mutter. I look at my brother, the Captain of Squad 9. "Thank you for telling me this, Ryan. You should return to you division." He stood to leave and looked down at me.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"Work on my paperwork of course. If I ever die, this place will fall. The paperwork alone would kill a person!" I joke.

"Don't strain yourself too badly, Sister." I nod and my brother leaves. He always worried about me, why I don't know. In all my years as Head Captain, there had been few battles where I had been seriously injured. Always Ryan found me in some pile of rubble or emerging from the woods of some Hollow infested forest. He had been half dead once and found me bleeding in a pile of rubble. He was a good brother, but he needed to think of himself more. I vaguely wondered, as I sat up to do my paperwork, what my troublesome Captains were getting into. They were always getting into some sort of fight with someone.

* * *

><p>Squad 2 Captain Miki Way was currently walking into one of the training yards of the Second Division. She smiles as the members of the Stealth Force bowed to her. She loved being in charge of some of the military in the American Soul Society. It gave her a feeling of power that she enjoyed all too much. The Captain continues her walk through the training ground in an attempt to locate her lieutenant. She found him, sitting underneath a tree instead of training.<p>

"STEVEN IERO YOU LAZY ASS!" she roars. She was quickly pissed off in the best of situations and her slacking off lieutenant was not helping matters! Steven, with mid length black hair that covered his left eye, stands up instantly at his captain's voice.

"I'm sorry Captain! It won't happen again Captain!" he insists. Miki reaches up and snaps a branch off the tree above them. "Please Captain!"

"I've had enough of your slacking this century already!" Miki snaps. She proceeds to beat her younger lieutenant over the head and back with said branch. It was her favorite form of punishment. Well, favorite form of punishment next to challenging the person she was pissed at to a sparring session. When that happened, normally the Squad 4 members were kept busy from a steady flow of injured from the Stealth Force and 2nd Division.

"Ouch! OUCH! DAMN IT! CAPTAIN! THAT HURTS! STOP IT ALREADY!" Steven pleads. To most of the Stealth Force and to almost the whole of the 2nd Division, the Lieutenant and Vice Commander was the toughest man in the 2nd Division and the Stealth Force, next to their Captain that is. Under Captain Way's punishment, the toughest men in her division would cry. Miki tosses the branch to the ground and pulls her lieutenant up by the ear.

"Now, Lieutenant Iero, what do you say to a little sparring match?" Miki snarls in his ear. He gulps at the challenge. Even he wouldn't deny his captain a chance to fight. But fighting her was practically a death sentence most of the time.

"Okay, Captain."

"3rd Seat Chandler," Miki snaps, and the 3rd Seat appears, "inform Head Captain Rea Reizei that there will be a fighting match in twenty minutes in the Second Division Arena."

"Yes ma'am!" Chandler disappears in flash. Miki smiles at the thought of brave Chandler; Chandler was a good fighter for a girl. A few minutes later Chandler reappears and knells in front of her captain as Steven prepares to fight his captain.

"What did she say?" Miki asks the 3rd Seat.

"She said to have fun but to ensure that you didn't kill or harm your lieutenant to an extreme, ma'am," Chandler reported.

"That's Rea, always spoiling my fun." Miki smiles as she hangs her coat up on the tree branch above her, along with her sword. Steven has already discarded his and they lean against the tree. There are many new members among the Stealth Force and 2nd Division in the arena today so this is their first time seeing their captain and lieutenant prepare to face each other. The veterans all watch silently as the two old friends square off in the middle of the arena.

Many of the girls gape at the uniform of their captain. Miki wears a shirt with no back to it at all and no sleeves. Going down from her womanly chest, are bandages that cover the excess skin that is revealed because of her shirt. Her pants are skintight and make very little sound. The only thing truly outrageous about the Captain was her hair color. It was bright fiery red and appeared to be flames if she was moving around fast enough.

Her lieutenant was much more modest compared to his captain. He wore pants similar to that of the Stealth Force's Executive Military. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side. His stance was firm as he went to challenge his captain. He stares at her. They knew how each other fought.

"Are you ready?" Miki asks her old friend.

"Yes ma'am."

"Bring it on then, boy," Miki laughs. Steven takes the opportunity to attack. He goes to kick Miki in the head but she blocks with her wrist. She moves to punch his gut but he flips backwards away from her. Miki is laughing like a maniac as she charges again and attack from his right. However, at the last moment, she uses flash step and moves behind him. She drops to the ground and swipes his legs out from underneath him. He rebounds quickly from the attack, performs a back flip over her body, and lands steadily on his feet.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," Steven notes as his captain stands to her full stature, 4 foot 11 inches (150 cm).

"You're still a smartass I see," she chuckles. "Are you ready for pain, my lazy lieutenant?"

"Just try it ma'am." Steven barely saw what happened next. Miki appears in front of him and her fingers jab perfectly in five pressure points. Before he can recover from that, she gives him a good kidney punch before grabbing her larger opponent by his belt and throwing him into the crowd that had gathered. She smiles and wipes off her hands on Steven's shirt.

"Captain," one of the new recruits stammers, she turns to the young boy, who is looking between her and the growing crowd that is gathering around Steven, "can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure little guy. I'd be happy to. It'll be good to have someone else that can beat up that pompous brat," she chuckles and the boy smiles. The 4th Division shows up to take care of Steven. They carry him away on a stretcher.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while that was occurring, the 3rd Division was having some excitement as well. Their blond female Captain was getting in an argument with their blond female Lieutenant.<p>

"Ichigo!" the Lieutenant yells.

"Grimmjow!" the Captain counters.

"He's the enemy!" the boisterous Lieutenant shouts. Her longer hair was lighter than her captain's hair. Her captain's hair only reached her shoulders.

"So! It's a battle of the handsome, we can pick enemies!" the loud mouth Captain laughs. "Blue hair is much better than orange."

"Oh and how would you know?" the Lieutenant snaps. Her captain grabs her by the collar, lifts her up in the air, and slams her against a wall.

"Just because you got your visit to the Original Soul Society while the Substitute was still a substitute!"

"LADIES!" The two look up to see Ryan Reizei standing there. "Captain Morgan O'Bannon," he snarls and the Captain releases her lieutenant. "Lieutenant Ami Hayashi." The Lieutenant looks to the ground, ashamed. Ryan stands there, glaring at them for a good five minutes in silence. Morgan's hair was currently colored with streaks of dark green, which made Ryan smile. He couldn't help it. Morgan was one of the officers that made it hell in the Seireitei on a weekly basis! And currently, she was sporting the oddest hair style on the planet. Her hair was also cut jaggedly in a few sections.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Morgan demands to her fellow Captain.

"What the fuck happened to you hair?" he laughs unable to contain his laughter anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Morgan snaps and walks out of the room. Her anger seems to hang in the air but is quickly chased away by Ryan's laughing. Ami looks up at her superior, her eyes wide in fear of her punishment. Ami and Ryan didn't have a good relationship in the first place and he was often the one breaking up the fights between her and her blond captain.

"Captain Reizei?" Ami questions cautiously. Ryan stops laugh and wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes. The smirk is still plastered on his face as he stands up straight and adjusts his uniform.

"Two things, Lieutenant Hayashi. First, what happened to Captain O'Bannon's hair? Secondly, why were the two of you fighting?" Ryan inquires. Ami is hesitant to answer the questions of her superior. He had always intimidated her since the first they had met. She slowly thought of the words and took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Third Seat Sydney Allen of the First Division had the urge to pull a prank on the Captain. She wasn't given enough time to completely dye the Captain's hair. So, I helped her put the streaks in her hair and, um, well sir, I thought that if we cut it at weird angles that um, that would serve the same purpose…" Ami says trailing off.

"Well, I don't know if the Head Captain would approve. However, I think it was well executed and my hat goes off to you. Now, what about this other business? The argument that you two were in when I was passing by the 3rd Division Barracks?" Ryan pries and Ami quiets. She attempts to think of a good answer here. How should she explain to the Head Captain's brother that they were fighting over who was hotter in the Winter War period? Or how the Captain had chosen an enemy for her hotter man.

"Well, you see Captain Reizei… How do I put this? Um…" She continues to stammer on until she looks up and sees his eyes narrowing with irritation. "Captain and I were having a discussion on who we thought was hotter during the Winter War and it got violent. She had chosen Grimmjow and I told her that it didn't count because he was the enemy! And um… Yeah… That's why we were fighting." Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

"You girls never relent. Besides, Ichigo and Grimmjow are both too young for you two," Ryan mutters as he turns to leave the stammering Lieutenant.

"WHAT?" Ryan runs before the Lieutenant can attempt to attack him. He knew better than to try and fight a pissed of officer of the 15 Court Guard Squads. He couldn't stop chuckling to himself. Ichigo Kurosaki had been a pain in the Head Captain's backside when they found out. She was constantly worrying about her son who happened to live over in Karakura Town and knew Ichigo. Of course, if anyone knew the reality behind what had happened to Grimmjow, they would probably flip out. Only the Captains knew what had happened to him and they were sworn to secrecy. Many things were secret now. The list just kept growing. Ryan looks over his shoulder and sees his sister sitting once again on the roof of her office thinking.

_She worries too much_, he notes in his head before walking further toward his Division.

* * *

><p>The Captain of Squad 4 was calmly doing paperwork in her office when she heard the angry and pained shout of Lieutenant Steven Iero in her hospital. She physically tensed, knowing what had probably transpired between him and his captain. This normally meant that they were going to have a busy day, unless someone had called down the boisterous Captain, which was highly unlikely. The Captain of Squad 4 calmly rises from her seat and walks out the door. She enters the medical room where the Lieutenant of the Squad 2 was trying to fight off the men and women attempting to take care of him.<p>

"Lieutenant Iero," she says clearly and the Lieutenant freezes. Everyone was slightly scared of the Captain of Squad 4. She was no weakling and had thrown a few men through walls in past centuries.

"Yes, Captain Page?" he asks attentively. Captain Serenity Page was not as serene as her name implied. She came from a long line of Soul Reapers and the majority of them had been in either Squad 2 or Squad 11. She grew up with 10 brothers and was the only girl after her mother died when she was six years old. She could have been in any Squad she wanted, but her healing abilities made her a prime candidate for the position of Captain of Squad 4.

"Quit attempting to kill my squad members. Lie down and stay still. Someone fetch the Lieutenant. I will handle the Lieutenant Iero," she tells the crowd of Squad 4 members. They disperse and with one sharp look, Steven strips his shirt and the Captain begins to examine his body. The door opens and the very light blond haired Captain looks up to see her brown haired lieutenant there.

"Lieutenant Iero got in a fight again?" she asks curious closing the door and walking in.

"I got my captain mad is all," Steven defends.

"You really should stop slacking off," the Lieutenant tells him as her Captain sits up the injured Lieutenant.

"He's broken five ribs. Help me set them and wrap him up. They'll take a few days to heal," Serenity informs the Lieutenant.

"Great."

"At least you get to be lazy some more," the fun loving Lieutenant of the 4th Division laughs.

"Shut up Aria!" Serenity put pressure on his broken ribs and he howled in pain. Aria smirks at her captain. Aria had been under Serenity's watchful eyes since she was a child. Aria had been her friend's daughter and when her friend was killed in battle, Serenity took care of Aria for many years and convinced her to become a Soul Reaper. She was glad that she followed Serenity's advice because Aria desired no other job that to serve the Seireitei. Both of the skilled healers soon had Lieutenant Iero in a recovery room.

* * *

><p>The Captain of Squad 5 stands on the wall of the 2nd Division, watching as her sister Captain Way of the 2nd Division trained her troops. It hadn't been too many years ago that she had been one of those trainees under her sister. Captain Avian Way was a sharp contrast of her sister. Her hair was the opposite of her sister's color. Her long electric blue hair was braided down her back to about half way to her waist. Her eyes were almost the same color as well, just a little bit darker with little specks of electric green running through them. Miki looks up to see her blue haired sister there and motions for Avian to join her on the field. Avian joins her sister a bit reluctantly.<p>

"Hello Avian. How's the job going?" Miki asks her younger sister. Avian had been the Captain of the 5th Division for 15 years now and Miki still asked that question every time she saw her sister just to piss her off. It was slightly entertaining to Miki to see the look Avian had every time she asked that question.

"Fine Miki, fine," Avian mutters and rubs the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oh, am I bothering you already?" Miki teases.

"Just shut up!" Avian snaps. Miki just laughs at her sister's frustration. The squad members around the pair back off as Avian's spiritual pressure starts to increase. Avian grabs Miki by her throat and throws her cocky sister down the training arena. Miki quickly recovers and charges back to attack her sister. Avian blocks easily. They knew each other's moves all too well.

"Captain!" The Way Sisters freeze, their bodies interlocked in combat positions. They turn their faces toward a female Lieutenant that has arrived on scene. "Captain, there's a fight among the seated officers and there aren't enough people to stop them without someone getting seriously hurt! Please Captain, you need to come help us stop the fight!"

"Until later, Sister," Avian snarls and breaks away from her sister to join her lieutenant, Harlow Smith. The black haired Lieutenant follows her captain back to their barracks to see 12 of the 15 officers fighting in the garden of the 5th Division. The 3rd Seat runs up to them.

"All right, let's get to work," Avian mutters and uses flash step to appear in the middle of the fray. Avian uses her years as a Stealth Force and 2nd Division member as a guide to quickly end the fight among her officers. Harlow and the 3rd Seat also quickly work to defeat the officers. Harlow had also been part of the Stealth Force and was extremely loyal to her captain. The 3rd Seat was a recent transfer from the 2nd Division who had been Harlow's friend for many years. Therefore, through Harlow, she was also loyal to Avian. It took less than five minutes for the three of them to quickly defeat and knock all 12 officers to the ground.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS BEHAVE FOR MORE THAN TWENTY MINUTES WITHOUT ME HAVING TO BABYSIT YOUR ASSES! I WANT ALL OF YOU TWO FLASH STEP TWO HOURS OF INTO THE RUKON DISTRICT AND THEN FLASH STEP BACK!" All 12 of them flash step off and toward the different Seireitei exits. Miki appears in front of Avian.

"Nice job Little Sister," Miki laughs. She's caught off guard as Avian's fist connects with her jaw.

"GET OUT OF MY BARRACKS!" Miki flash steps off and Avian tries to steady her breathing. Those two had some sibling issues to work out and they hadn't worked them out over the past couple of centuries, obviously.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know that this was kind of boring but I thought I should tell you about the Squads a bit more. I was told that would be a good idea so I'm doing that. Arigato, HokkaidoMaster. You're not just helping on this story, your guidelines apply to my other ones as well. Arigato. <em>


	3. Daily Lives 6th to 10th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em>Daily Lives 6th to 10th<em>

* * *

><p>In the Sixth Division, the sweet smell of something good cooking drifted through the air. Gathered in the biggest of the gardens of the 6th Division was just about the whole entire Sixth Division. The majority of them looked a bit rough and for a good reason. The majority of the 6th Division had once been part of the Rukon District so they weren't as proper as the Seireitei Soul Reapers that were spread among the Divisions. However, the 6th Division had plenty of good cooks and that meant that the monthly shrimp, lobster, and overall seafood feast brought people from all over the 15 Court Guard Squads. What was funniest about the whole thing was, the Captain of the 6th Division was the head cook as well.<p>

"Captain, I'm going on a shrimp run!" the 5th Seat of the 6th Division shouts and tumbles over backwards a little drunk.

"Be careful, Remy," the Captain calls. Remy nods and gets back up. The Captain can't help but laugh at the drunken antics of his division. Of course, he understood some considering he was Cajun and the squad members that had started this had been Cajun as well and had him drunk the first three years. The Captain continues to whip up gumbo, jambalaya, and every other requested dish on the menu for today.

"A big turn out as always," I laugh arriving on the scene. "I think bigger than last month, right Jason? I could smell it from the 1st Division." The Captain smiles as he dishes up a plate of jambalaya for me. I smile as he hands it over and I pay him the two dollars for the meal. Everyone pitched in for the cost of the food.

"Bon appetitel, cher," Jason chuckles in his deep Cajun accent as my hands secure the fresh plate. I had known Jason for many years and he had been my loyal friend for centuries. His mother is the current Head of the La Buave Family, one of our Noble Families. It had risen to power shortly after the Cajun population in North America came to North America. It had taken many years to get Jason to speak more English than he did his Cajun dialect. Over the centuries, many of the older residents of the Soul Society had also picked up his dialect and could fake speak it or understand every word he said.

"Thanks, Jason," I say and step to the side to watch him cook. I had grown to admire the Cajun on many different occasions. He had a way with people that just made you instantly like him. He was hard not to like. It didn't hurt him that he was quite handsome. His hair was a color of brown that made the majority of his female squad members stare at him when he walked by. He even has a bit of a goatee going. His brown eyes were warm and caring. They gave a person a sense of hope and security when they were in trouble. He was one of the few Captains I knew would never lose his cool in battle.

"Eh, boss, how da gumbo?" he asks as he continues to serve his squad members. He was a generous guy too, all ways nice and polite. I once saw him give away a month's paycheck to repair the damages to houses that had burned down in a training accident.

"It's really good Jason. How's the feast going?" I ask as I eat.

"Pass a good time buh' they all gumbo ya-ya," he laughs. I was one of the few Captains that knew what he was saying all the time. He had said that it was a good time, but they were all talking loudly. I had to agree.

"You're right there," I chuckle and he smirks again. Suddenly a yell comes from inside the crowd and he hands off control of the food to his 3rd Seat and goes to check out the problem. I follow, still eating. We come upon a slightly odd scene. Two girls are ready for hand-to-hand combat while a man stands bloody in between the two. A girl with black hair runs up and stands next to Jason. I know without looking or sensing her spiritual pressure that it is Lieutenant Elina Black. Whenever something happened around the barracks, she was right there at her captain's side. It had long been known that the two had a bit of a relationship, though neither would admit it.

"What goin' on here, les filles?" Jason demands. His anger has risen and the two women know better than to mess with an upset Captain. Jason rarely used any full French words on his subordinates but this was his anger reverting him to his native tongue. They glance between each other and start rambling on and on. I glance at Elina and can tell she's ready to punch both of them. Now Jason is one of the most patient, kind, gentle, and understanding men that I know. What he did next surprised everyone around him, though I think they had it coming. I smile as Jason flash steps forward and punches both of his subordinates in the mouth and knock their feet out from under them. He returns to my side before they hit the ground and I look at him.

"Not bad, not bad my friend," I chuckle as both women start cussing in three different languages.

"Elina, clean up," Jason orders. Elina knows what he means and motions for some squad members to help her remove the troublesome fighters. Jason and I return to where the food is cooking. "Ah hate doin' dat."

"Discipline is what children need at times," I insure him. He seems bothered by something else. "What's wrong?"

"It don madda."

"It does to me. Now Jason, what's wrong?" I demand. He looks down at me with a hesitant expression. I had seen this expression over the centuries and I didn't care to see it every again. It did not help the nervousness that was gathering in my gut already.

"Ah got tis feelin' dat we about tah lose one of our own," he says cautiously. He had said thisa few times over the centuries and within three weeks of him saying it, a Captain or Lieutenant would be killed in action. Call it what you like, I called it a big pain in my ass.

"I get the same feeling." He nods and we return to the food and I help him. It got my mind of the group in the Original Soul Society for a while at the least.

* * *

><p>The Seventh Division was calm just next door to the energetic and ever turbulent 6th Division. The Captain of Squad 7 was calmly watching as his fifth seat, a former Quincy when he was living, practiced with his Zanpakutō that was his death version of his Quincy bow. The Seventh Division was the projectile division. It specialized in men and women with Zanpakutō blades that changed into flying objects. The Captain always found it entertaining to watch his men practice, especially the Quincy.<p>

"Captain Knight," he looks up at his male lieutenant, "10th and 11th Seats Matthews have returned from their mission in the World of the Living and request permission to come speak with you." Captain Knight sighs he hated debriefings, especially when his squad members insisted on having a debriefing.

"Inform them that I will be along shortly," Captain Valentine Knights says calmly and his lieutenant nods before leaving quickly. "I worry about that boy, something just isn't right with his head at times," Valentine mutters under his breath. He had known the boy since he was born and something never set right in his stomach on how his lieutenant behaved. His loyalty was scary at times. Valentine slowly got up from his seat on the porch. He really didn't care for the Matthew Siblings either. They were both a bit pompous and that didn't go along well with the Rukon Captain. A messenger from the Stealth Force arrives in front of the Captain as he turns to walk toward his office. The messenger bows.

"I have a message to Lieutenant Casey Bloodstone, sir."

"I will deliver it," Valentine says and the Stealth Force member hands over the note. Once the man had used flash step to get away from the Seventh Division, Valentine glances at the note. "Why couldn't you just deliver it to him instead of coming to me first?" he says aloud before walking toward his office. He enters to see the Matthew Siblings waiting to report and his lieutenant standing off to the side with a cup of tea for his captain.

"Captain, I made fresh tea," Casey says, hoping to receive a bit of praise for thinking ahead.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'm supposed to give this to you," Valentine says calmly and hands his lieutenant the note in exchange for the tea. Valentine's coat billows a bit as he sweeps around his desk and sits down in the chair behind it. He turns his attention to the somber siblings in front of him. "Report."

"Sir, we have discovered a number of anomalies in the World of the Living, sir," the Siblings report, talking in unison. They were actually twins, one boy and one girl. They acted, looked, and talked alike. It drove the majority of the division crazy when they talked in unison. However, Valentine had been informed of anomalies in the Original Soul Society and Karakura Town. He set the tea down and gave the Siblings his attention.

"What anomalies?" Valentine pries.

"There are sections in a few towns that have had so much Garganta activity that the areas have become depopulated of human life and repopulated with that of Hollows. We destroyed what we could when we discovered it," the female Matthews said.

"However, there were too many for only two of us to deal with," the male one finishes off. Valentine considers this for a few minutes.

"Any other anomalies?" he asks his squad members.

"Yes sir. There have been a number of disappearances of Souls in some areas as well, but their presence is still there. It's almost like they were destroyed but their soul coats the surrounding area. It is causing some issues with some of the children. Some of the children in the World of the Living are now developing the ability to see ghosts," the two explain at the same time, giving the Captain a headache. He glances at his lieutenant that is taking notes.

"Is that all?" Valentine asks and the two siblings nod. "You're dismissed." Valentine sighs as they leave. He turns to his lieutenant and his lieutenant hands him the notepad with the conversation on it. Valentine reads it over before putting it in an envelope. He hands it back to Casey.

"Where am I delivering this?" Casey asks.

"Captain of the 12th, if you would, and make sure that he reads it. I know he has important work to be doing right now but this may relate to the subject that he is studying. Dismissed." Casey leaves and Valentine sips his tea gingerly. This was just what they needed right now, was more complications. There was a knock on the door and Valentine glances up to see two identical women there.

"Well, well, this is a surprise," he chuckles. "Please come in ladies." The two women both have brown hair and blue eyes. They could have been sisters but Valentine knew they are not sisters. "And what do I owe the visitation of the Captain and Lieutenant of the Kido Corps? Did you come by just to see little ole me?" he jokes.

"Tu es con. Salaud," the Lieutenant says in fluent French.

"That's not nice," Valentine snaps.

"You must excuse my lieutenant, she has heard many things about you, Valentine," the Captain laughs.

"Spreading rumors again Natalie?" Valentine accuses.

"No, just telling her about a few of my intimate experiences with you," Natalie says with mock nicety. Valentine looks at the Lieutenant.

"I heard that you had a new Lieutenant but I missed the meeting where she was introduced. If you please," Valentine says and Natalie smiles.

"Captain Valentine Knight, this is my Lieutenant Falene Minx."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Valentine's overall impression of Falene wasn't anything special. However, he knew that if she was Natalie's Lieutenant then she had something special about her. Natalie always picked special people as her lieutenant and she had had five over the three centuries that she had been the Captain. Each of them had a special power, something that the majority of the populous didn't have. Valentine couldn't help but wonder what made this girl special. However, he knew better than to press Natalie for information. That scenario always ended with him pinned against the wall and his manhood hurting.

"Valentine, tu est un connard," Falene says to him and he glares in her direction.

"Does she only speak French?" Valentine demands to Natalie who is grinning at her lieutenant's antics. Natalie laughs and shakes her head at Valentine.

"No, she just does it to people she doesn't care for. Falene, return to the compound, behave. Go drill or something," Natalie orders and Falene bows.

"Yes ma'am." Natalie watches her lieutenant leave the room and Valentine turns to look at Natalie.

"Now, down to business I presume," Valentine says as Natalie sits down on his desk next to him.

"Yes. I came here because Yoshimi asked me too." Valentine is silent. Yoshimi had sent her. This couldn't be good at all. "He wanted me to confront perhaps Ryan or Jason or any number of the other Captains that have known the Head Captain longer than I have. I told him it was you or nobody." Valentine remains silent. This wasn't good. Yoshimi normally went straight to the Head Captain with any news, but if it was being relayed, it couldn't be good. Valentine's hand moves to his lips and he thinks for a moment.

"What has happened?" Valentine asks Natalie with growing concern. Yoshida didn't want the Head Captain to know, that wasn't good.

"Yoshimi requested I come to the 12th Division and add a little Kidō power to his scanners in the Original Soul Society. He picked up messages between their 12th Division Captain and the 4th Division. It seems two days ago there was a fight with a new threat. From what he picked up, the casualties were heavy and the 4th Division is swamped with patients. Yoshimi hasn't been able to contact his brother yet either. The blond dumbass won't pick up any communications device from us. Normally for Yoshimi he would. Yoshimi is worried that the team has been taken out." Natalie was silent for a moment. "He's scared to tell the Head Captain. You've known her longer than I have. What should he do?"

Valentine is silent as he thinks. The Head Captain's daughter was among the team in the Soul Society. If she was told, it was likely she would rush to the Soul Society herself to locate her child. However, if she wasn't told and was to find out the information later on, Yoshimi would likely be severely punished. Yoshimi always looked for praise or approval from his mother. Valentine also knew that any way that they did it was probably going to affect the Soul Societies greatly. Valentine feels Natalie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Knight, be my savior, and tell me what to do," Natalie teases.

"Shut up. I'm thinking," Valentine snaps. He didn't want Natalie hurt because surely she would be the messenger. He made up his mind. "Do not inform the Head Captain. She has enough worries already; she doesn't need this one as well."

"Thanks for the advice, Val," Natalie says and walks to the door. She ducks before the sake cup can hit her in the back of the head.

"I told you never to call me that!" Natalie only laughs at the Squad 7 Captain's frustration.

* * *

><p>In the 8th Division, a man lays on the roof top of one of the buildings. He has a cowboy hat covering his face from the sun's rays and a beer bottle sitting next to him. He was not your typical captain, that's for sure. He had on a button up black shirt and a pair of jeans. His coat was lying next to him. It had also been altered and resembled something closer to a regular World of the Living coat than a Captain's coat. Instead of regular shoes or sandals, he wore a pair of modified combat boots. Suddenly, the hat is kicked off and he wakes with a start. He sees a woman with short white hair there and she bends down and picks up his hat.<p>

"You are the laziest man I have ever met," she scowls before tossing his hat on his chest. He puts his fingers on it and looks back up at the woman. She was dressed in a similar fashion to himself, she was wearing black pants though, along with an arm band holding her lieutenant's badge. Her hair was styled more like a man's than a woman's.

"Well sorry I'm not up to your standards, Lieutenant Orla Black," he snarls and places his hat back on his head. He sits up and reaches in his boot. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up. He sighs as he takes a drag and picks up his jacket. He stands up and looks at his lieutenant in the eye.

"I came to tell you that Captain Ryan Reizei and Lieutenant Xavier Redwood are here to see you, sir," Orla says with a certain amount of smugness.

"Where's my other jacket?" he demands and she hands out the ankle length jacket. "I hate that I just can't wear my jacket all the time." Orla smirks in triumph as he hands over his precious modified and non-regulation coat that he loved too much. "I swear that stupid rule is just about useless."

"Petition the Head Captain again. She's in a much better mood this century," Orla says in a teasing tone. Her captain just rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't the one that started that fight last century in the first place. Where are they?" he demands.

"Your office," she answers. The Captain of Squad 8 slides down the roof and lands on the ground. He quickly makes his way to his office and opens the door to reveal his comrades there waiting. Ryan Reizei had the most peculiar expression on his face. His lieutenant appears to be equally as worried about something. He wasn't sure what it was but he was sure he'd find out.

"Darien, it's good to see you," Ryan says with a smooth and unnerving voice. Darien Moore hated that voice, still does, because it meant the Captains were hiding something from Head Captain Reizei. In the past, they had hid a few facts from her, to keep her from tearing people in half. When Rea Reizei got mad, people were either severely hurt or dead by the end. She couldn't help it sometimes, sometimes her spiritual pressure would have some fun of its own, that's normally when the _Marked_ Captains would combine efforts to calm her back down. He had seen them at work once and he never wanted to see it happen again. Orla walks in behind her captain and leans against the wall after closing the door.

"What's happened, Ryan?" Darien asks taking his seat and motioning for his fellow captain to do the same. Xavier's spiritual pressure was fluctuating some; Darien knew it was stress that was bothering the boy.

"I've come from Yoshimi and the Head Captain," Ryan starts and Darien groans. He takes another long drag from his cigarette as he realizes this was bad. "Yoshimi picked up there was a fight in the Soul Society. He picked it up on some messages between the squads. I was going to inform the Head Captain but I couldn't go through with it when I knew her intentions."

"Jesus, this is just what we needed right now, another issue with the Soul Society," Darien scoffs. He knocks the ashes of his cigarette into an ashtray. "Any word from the scouts? I know that Rea's probably worrying about Mara, even if she's not showing it."

"No word and we can't get a hold of _him_ either," Ryan mutters.

"Who else knows?" Darien inquires.

"Not all that many. I'm headed over to the Sixth Division next. Natalie is telling a few of her friends," Ryan continues. Darien smirks at the thought of the kind and sometimes bossy brunette. She was always fun to have around, that's for sure. Especially when Morgan was around, then it was a party.

"This must be bad to have Natalie out. She doesn't do much work with others, being from the Corps and all," Darien mutters. "Rea's with Jason right now. I came back a little while ago from the monthly feast. If you go there, even to inform the Lieutenant, it will look suspicious. Orla, go tell your sister."

"Xavier, go with her and make sure that you tell her to inform her captain after Rea is gone," Ryan orders.

"Yes sir," the always-faithful Lieutenant says and walks out with Orla.

"I have a feeling war is about to break out," Darien muses as he leans back in his chair.

"So do I. Let's just hope we don't lose too many of our own." Darien can't help but agree with that.

* * *

><p>The black haired Captain of Squad 10 sits at her desk working on a mound of paperwork. Her fifteen-year-old appearance made others ridicule her but she was much older than she appeared. Her eyes had seen too much destruction and pain to ever be called innocent again. She had just finished talking to Natalie Petit. Natalie had talked with Yoshimi again and he had told her to inform the Captains she was closer to. The Captain of Squad 10 was one of them, since she had only been a Captain for the past 50 years or so.<p>

"Captain Dust," a voice says and she looks up to see Lieutenant Sorcha Mathews there, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"What is it, Sorcha?" Captain Dust asks with a sigh. She already had a migraine, what else was she going to be told to add to it.

"Captain, you told me to inform you if Captain Berg's wife needed you while he was in the World of the Living. She's calling for you ma'am," Sorcha informs her. Sorcha was a girl that had an Irish father and a Native American mother. She was by far one of the prettiest Lieutenants in the squads.

"Thank you Sorcha." Captain Dust rises from her seat and exits the office. She travels to where Captain Berg's wife was staying and enters the room.

"Oh, Destiny, thank you for coming," she whispers and Captain Dust smiles at her aunt. Destiny's mother had been Marsha Berg. "I just need someone to sit with me for a while."

"All right, Aunt Marsha." Destiny sits down next to her very pregnant aunt. Marsha was constantly sick and when Captain Berg couldn't tend to her, Destiny did.


	4. Daily Lives, Disrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em>Daily Lives, Disrupted<em>

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Division wasn't quiet. Currently, they were having their monthly sparring contest between the new recruits and the older squad members. The Captain of the 11th Division watched his men as they sparred against each other. He noted their techniques. He had a list under his hand of those that would need more training and those that he believed might to better in another division. He didn't care for these monthly sparring contests, he'd rather be fighting in them, but it gave him the chance to know his men better. He wanted to know he could trust his men if they had to fight side by side on the battle field the next day. Surrounding him were his favorite officers, the ones he didn't have to worry about.<p>

"Captain Summers," a voice says and he turns his head to see Ryan standing there. "May we talk in private?" Ryan's tone of voice made it a demand more than a question. Summers nods and rises to his feet.

"Zane, Blake, keep the contest going," Summers orders.

"Yes sir," his third and fourth seats say as the Lieutenant of the 11th Division stands to follow his captain. The three walk down the hallway to Summer's office.

"What is it Ryan?" Summers asks.

"Well Logan, I came to tell you about the current situation." Logan listened patiently as he was relayed the news that others already knew. Logan had the build of a professional martial arts teacher and loved to fight. His uniform was sleeveless and showed impressive muscles on his arm. There was a long jagged scar running down his upper arm to his elbow. His hair was short, like the majority of the men in his squad. However, Logan was quite tall and intimidated the majority of the Soul Society. When Ryan had finished, Logan sighs and looks to his lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Thompson," he says, and the Lieutenant straightens up, "inform Zane and Blake that we need to be ready for battle. I have a feeling."

"Yes sir."

"Gunner, make sure word doesn't spread to the others, only those two," Logan clarifies.

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Thompson says. Gunner was a loyal man and was relatively a nice guy. However, if you crossed him, he'd have you knocked out before you felt the punch that did it. His hair was dark blond and was short as well. His Zanpakutō rarely left his side at any time, he was always ready for battle. Logan looks up at Ryan.

"You're unnerved too?" Ryan asks.

"Yes. The feeling has been coming on the past few days but, there's just something in the air." Ryan had to agree with Logan's logic. This wasn't good. Something was going to happen; they just didn't know what yet.

* * *

><p>In the 12th Division, a blond man with grey eyes was pounding away at a keyboard. The Lieutenant of the Seventh Division had left not two minutes before and the blond was already back to work. Casey had delivered the message and watched as the frantic Captain of Squad 12 read it quickly, analyzing every bit of information that he could before he set it down and dismissed the Lieutenant. Three different sites for the anomalies and they were all mirroring the reports of the other sites. This made the 12th Division Captain very uneasy. He, like his counterpart in the Soul Society, was busy at work, trying to do anything and everything to keep order. He picks up the phone and dials a number, praying his brother will pick up the phone.<p>

"You have reached the voicemail of…" The 12th Division Captain slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"Damn you!" he shouts at the air. Something big was going down and he couldn't get a hold of his brother! Of course, his brother didn't care for anyone related to the Original Soul Society.

"Captain Urahara?" a voice says cautiously and he looks to see his female lieutenant there.

"Yes Rena?" he asks calmly as he calms down to a reasonable level. Lieutenant Rena Perez possessed a good body, a fine mind, but her sword skills were something to be desired at times. He put on a fake face, one he had learned from his brother before brushing his hair back. It didn't help and his blond locks still fell in his face.

"C-can I help?" Rena asks. Yoshimi chuckles.

"Yes, you can help me Rena. I'm just running more tests is all," he chuckles faintheartedly. He needed to give her a false sense of hope. Hell, he needed that false sense of hope as well. Yoshimi loves that he has someone to help him, even if it wasn't his long standing girlfriend, the Captain of Squad 15.

* * *

><p>The Captain of Squad 13 was on a rampage as she heard crashing and the sounds of her men screaming out in the yard. There were only two people that could be responsible for this and she was about ready to tear both their heads off. You'd think after a few decades the two rivals would have worked something out, but they hadn't yet. She emerges at the main entrance of the practice yard where Lieutenant Harlow Smith was currently engaged in a death match with her lieutenant, Akio Marx.<p>

"AKIO MARX!" He freezes at the sound of his captain's voice.

"Captain Alfaro," he gasps and hits his knees. Captain Arianna Alfaro was a very patient woman. She was more patient that the majority of the female Captains and they had plenty of those. Her problem was that she had a lieutenant that loved t o pick fights with the Fifth Division Lieutenant for no reason what so ever! On more than one occasion, she had contemplated throwing his ass out to another Captain, but she could never bring herself to do that. He was too good of a friend when he wasn't being a complete and total ass. He had saved her life a few times, so she kept him on as her lieutenant. Lieutenant Smith cowered at the sight of the auburn Soul Reaper Captain.

"Get out of here, Lieutenant Smith! Preferably before I contact Captain Way."

"Going ma'am!" Lieutenant Smith disappeared before she could be punished further. Lieutenant Marx wasn't as lucky. Arianna pulls her lieutenant by the ear to his office and points to the pile of paperwork on the desk.

"I want that done."

* * *

><p>"Capitán!" a Spanish voice shouts and the Captain of Squad 14 turns to see his lieutenant running up. Jessica Martinez was by far Captain Remus Berg's favorite lieutenant because she was extremely loyal.<p>

"Hello Jessica," Remus chuckles as the senkaimon gate behind him closes.

"Your wife, she is sitting with Captain Dust."

"Thank you." Remus was the family man of the Soul Society. He was the only Captain that had successfully had a family here without anything-bad happening. Remus walks calmly through the Seireitei to see his wife. When he walks in, Destiny is moving the hair off his wife's sleeping face. Destiny looks at him and smiles.

"She finally decided to sleep," Destiny says calmly.

"Thank you for sitting with her, Destiny." Destiny stands and leaves the room. Remus sits down next to his wife and kisses her plush lips gently. It was good to be home, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>The Captain of Squad 15 was heading for the door of her office. She could practically feel Yoshimi's blood pressure rising. Her hand was about to wrap around the handle when the door opened to reveal her young lieutenant.<p>

"Robert, today is your day off. Why are you here?" she asks quickly. She really wanted to get to her boyfriend's side.

"There's a warning message to all Captains and Lieutenants, prepare for battle," he says. Captain Dominique Adler groans. She walks to her cabinet and pulls out her coat for battle and her Zanpakutō. She looks at him.

"Fetch your Zanpakutō, we're going to Yoshimi's Division." Robert Soto flashes off and she sighs. Prepare for battle, something was going on.

* * *

><p>After the feast, I had returned to my office in an attempt to fill out my paperwork. I disliked paperwork, but it was needed. I sigh and run my hand through my hair as I look over the papers in my hand.<p>

"Head Captain!" Gage gasps in the doorway. I look up to see my flustered lieutenant there. His chest was heaving some.

"What is it Lieutenant?" I ask setting my pen down on its tray. This was obviously urgent, best act like it.

"Well ma'am," he begins before confessing, "we don't exactly know." That sent my brain into overdrive. There was hardly ever a time where Miki Way did not send Gage here for a simple mistake. The past times he had been sent to my office with those types of messages had been rough times in the Soul Society. My chair quickly runs out of space to the wall as I push it back, my coat billowing at the sudden loss of support. I quickly walk to the door and close it with Gage following two strides behind me. It takes less than two minutes to reach the control room where the training weary Miki Way was attempting to read something on the computers. I thought that perhaps, just once, it would be a computer malfunction. The look on Morgan O'Bannon's face, standing next to her, however sent shivers down my spine. I put on a fake smile.

"What's up?" I ask trying to keep the atmosphere light. Miki turns to me in a panic.

"By the report, we have a massive Hollow attack headed our way," Miki reports. My mind instantly goes into tactics mode and I look at the screen. Indeed, that was what they read. Lieutenant Sorcha Matthews of the Tenth Division runs into the room. I had little doubt that Destiny had sent her to check on the team in the Soul Society. Destiny was normally a step or two ahead of me.

"Yamamoto has done it again!" she yelps.

"What happened?" I demand as my stress and anger levels slowly rise. What had that idiot done this time? Sōsuke Aizen had been a royal fuck up in the first place? What was going to happen next?

"A man rose to power, he's just as powerful as Aizen before the Hogyoku," Sorcha says.

"They can deal with it," I mutter. I was not getting involved in that war unless I had to. I stayed out of the previous one, for the most part, and I wasn't about to get pulled into another one.

"Ma'am, he's headed here," Sorcha informs me and I go stiff, as do my fellow Captains and my lieutenant. "That massive Hollow attack is a small group of Arrancar coming our way to scout." I look at Miki before I cast a modified version of Tenteikūra.

"All Captains and Lieutenants to the Meeting Hall now!" I order before turning it off and looking at Miki again. "How long?

"Twenty minutes at the most. There are fifteen of them, Rea," she reports. The five of us rush the Meeting Hall where we quickly explain the situation while arming ourselves. I exchange my formal Captain's coat for a shorter one I use in battle. Yoshimi opens a senkaimon and the thirty of us quickly walk through it. We appear in the World of the Living on the shoreline of North America, a place called Pamlico Sound, North Carolina. The water below us, we stand watching the horizon. The morning sun was just coming up here. It had been about 3 in the morning in the Soul Society, pulling all nighters or early risings wasn't uncommon for the Captains. Jason is the first one to speak up.

"Boss, Ah don like tis at all," Jason says. His hand is resting comfortably on his hilt.

"None of us do, Jason," I mutter solemnly. I knew they were the best of the best, I knew they were all strong. Each Captain was stronger than their predecessor or anyone that had challenged them since. The Lieutenants we close to Captain level as well. The 15 Arrancars stop as they come upon us. Each Squad took on one opponent even Squad 4 did so.

"Well, you seem to be the leader," I say looking at the Arrancar with dark magenta hair.

"I am," she answers.

"Then you are mine," I inform her drawing my blade from her sheathe. Gage does likewise next to me. His shikai resembles a large block like cleaver, but the edge was serrated. Gage watches patiently as I charge in first, my blade still sealed. Gage charges in, using the chance of my sword locking in with the Arrancar's to dig his cleaver into the Arrancar's shoulder. The serrated edge acts almost like a saw as Gage quickly runs it through the Arrancar's shoulder. The Arrancar howls in pain and uses Sonído to jump back away from us.

"Bastards!" she howls. She slashes out and catches Gage across the chest. I catch my lieutenant before he can fall to the water below. I glare up at her, my hand releasing my Zanpakutō's hilt.

"Come to life," I snarl, "Mizu Seishin!" The water below us rises from the sound quickly. It forms blades and cut into the Arrancar. The Arrancar screams in pain as the water cuts her body to shreds. I look to my lieutenant as the hilt of my Zanpakutō returns to my sheath and the water falls to the ground again.

"Sorry for getting hurt, Captain," Gage mutters looking at the blood on his chest.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Lieutenant," I chuckle and rest my hand on his chest. I know my captains can handle the fight on their own and do not rush to help them. Meanwhile, Miki was raising hell as usual.

"Incinerate, Aed," she chuckles. Her katana turns into a bullock and a rondel dagger, both about 24 inches long. Flames surround her and spurt out of the daggers. She and Steven are fighting against an Arrancar with neon green hair. Steven holds his katana steady in one hand as the Arrancar draws his own.

"You ready to kick some Arrancar ass, kid?" Miki asks with a smirk. She grips both daggers tighter in her hands.

"Like I haven't done this before," Steven mutters with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm not a kid."

"I was just asking," Miki chuckles before continuing, "now are we gonna stand here or beat the shit out of this fucker?" Miki's battle lust was second to that of only the Captain of the Combat Division. There were many times that people wondered why she hadn't been assigned the Combat Division!

"Language!" Steven snaps with a chuckle. "Fog, Claymore."

"Oh, shut up!" Miki shoots a flame using her right hand at the Arrancar. However, she recoils when something hit her in the face. She whips around, not exactly sure where to fire. Of course, she rarely ever has a battle plan in the first place. Then her senses decide to come back to her and she turns to her lieutenant, now royally pissed off at him. "Goddamn it Steven! Don't you dare turn Claymore on me!"

"Sorry! I thought you were out of the way!" The Arrancar watches the two in mild amusement. Miki just rolls her eyes at her idiotic lieutenant. She jumps backwards, landing so she is back-to-back with him.

"Okay, new plan," she says and Steven looks over his shoulder at her. "You confuse him and I'll do the rest." Steven rolls his eyes. She always made it sound so damn simple.

"…'Kay." Steven takes a deep breath. "Fog and confuse, Claymore," Steven breathes lowly. A black cloud surrounds the Arrancar and the two Soul Reapers. Miki chuckles, knowing that this is an easy kill now. She runs through the black fog, clearly seeing her opponent. The flames stream around her, like wakes behind her. She shoves the two blades in and the fire explodes. The Arrancar is blown into a million pieces. Steven and Miki decide Squad 4 could use a hand and end up accidently being cut in the crossfire.

Squad 11 is having quite a bit of fun with their Arrancar. Gunner would fake to the left while Logan would attack from some other side. The two men were having far too much fun for this battle and took their precious time in fighting, glad to get the wounds that they received. Morgan and Ami were quickly dispatching their Arrancar; both came through with slight scrapes and bruises. Serenity and Aria also sustained minor injuries while Miki and Steven had slash marks on their arms from the crossfire hit. Avian and Harlow came through with one slice on the arm and the other on the leg. Jason and Elina were quick to use teamwork but still sustained damage since they accidently went in the territory of another fight. By the end of the fight, ever Squad had defeated their opponents. The injuries were minor, but this was just enough that it made Rea a bit uneasy.

"If that was just a scouting party," Morgan remarks as she seals her Zanpakutō, "then I'd hate to see the real thing." She sheathes her blade as the group forms around their Head Captain and her Lieutenant. I look around at them.

"Get treated for your wounds, now," I order. Yoshimi opens a senkaimon back to the Soul Society. I escort my lieutenant to the 4th Division and work my way back to the office to work on paperwork. I couldn't work though. My thoughts were preoccupied with the battle. It was almost six in the morning now. Sighing, I stand and walk to the balcony. I watch the trade gates upon on the Seireitei walls and the trading day begin. The nobles, Soul Reapers, and normal Souls were too busy to notice that something had happened. The sun appears on the horizon and I watch the peaceful sunrise. I hear their feet approaching me. I do not turn to face them. I can feel their wounds are healed and am glad. If I lost my dearest friends I wouldn't be much good to the Soul Society now would I?

"What are we going to do, Sister?" Ryan asks as he leans against the wall of the balcony. His black hair was now freshly washed. I sigh; he had asked the question I had been debating. If that was only a scout force, what was next?

"We're screwed Rea," Miki states and I hold back a chuckle. Miki, the ever so blunt one, made me want to call her "Captain Obvious" for kicks.

"We're in over our heads," Morgan agrees. It was pretty bad when the red haired Captain of Squad 2 and the blond haired Captain of Squad 3 agree on something. Jason shifts at from his position next to me on the railing.

"May, Boss, ma'be we contact de udders," Jason says. I know, even with his dialect, what he's saying. (Say it aloud if you can't figure out what it means. Sounds like what he means. I'm learning the dialect as I go, fell free to correct or ask me questions.) His concern was talking now, he wasn't about to try to clean up his words, we all know what he was saying. I sigh deeply, I didn't want it to come to this. I really didn't.

"Prepare to visit the Original Soul Society," I order and then elaborate with, "the five of us only." I turn toward my office. "Gage!" My lieutenant is quickly in front of me and bows. "Hold down the fort."

"Yes ma'am!" Gage goes to his office while the five of us walk into my public office. The five of us were lifelong friends, some of the oldest Captains around. None of us looked it for the simple fact we had taken charge young enough that we aged quite slowly. I pull Mizu Seishin from her sheath and stick it out in the air. This location would take us straight to the Captain's Meeting Hall in the Original Soul Society. Turning my blade, the senkaimon to the Original Soul Society opens. The date and time put us in the middle of a Captains' Meeting with the Lieutenants attending. Without a hesitation, the five of us walk through and into the other Soul Society.

* * *

><p><em>Took me long enough, eh? Anyway, if anyone knows anything about Cajun dialects, advice would be nice because I know some but I'm not an expert and have to use many references to write up Jason's lines. Secondly, sorry it took so long, midterms coming up and i have to work on my science project, which means I'm going to have a sleepover tomorrow so my friend can help me by being my test subject for caffeine intake. She's about ready to kill me already. On the upside, I have gotten her hooked to Bleach, so that's a plus. <em>

_On another note, Tite Kubo came out with Chapter 479 and now I have a debate in my head going. The Visoreds, it appears, have somewhat returned to the Soul Society as Captains again. I like that however, that means some rough choices for this story. Do I alter it so that the Visoreds are Captains again, or do I keep it the original? If anyone has any advice, let me know. Otherwise, it's staying the old way or I'll go with that plot but like kill off two Captains because I like the idea of Renji and Ichigo being Captains, I mean, they'd be irresponsible at times but they're strong. So, let me know! (This means you, HokkaidoMaster, because you my only loyal and critic reviewer and that helps.) _

_REVIEW! Cuz you viewed!_

_PS: I know I should have made the fight longer but details were escaping me, I really just wanted to move on to the next chapter. _

_PPS: AGENT YOAI AND ALL MY FRIENDS, LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL FLOOD YOUR MAILBOXES WITH COMPLAINTS! SERIOUSLY, I NEED REVIEWS!_


	5. Original Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em>Original Soul Society<em>

* * *

><p>The Original Soul Society was having quite an interesting day themselves. A few days prior, a man that called himself Takuya Aizen had attacked them. And with him came a strong invasion force that had killed two prominent members of the Soul Society. Apparently, Takuya Aizen was the son of Sōsuke Aizen and he swore that he would free his father from the jail that the Soul Society had imprisoned him in. However, the Captains and Lieutenants were far too much for the boy to handle and he took what was left of his invasion force and left the Soul Society alone for the past few days. They were waiting for another attack to come any time.<p>

To top it off, there were strange incidents occurring in the Soul Society and in Karakura Town. Kisuke Urahara had also determined that a similar phenomenon was occurring in North America. How he knew this was a mystery to the Soul Society, but they trusted their 12th Division Captain. Yes, Kisuke Urahara is the 12th Division Captain again. Five years after the fall of Sōsuke Aizen, they locked up Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Apparently, Mayuri went just a tiny bit haywire and blew up half of the 12th Division. After they captured him and sentenced him to life in the Maggot's Nest, they reinstated Kisuke Urahara as the Captain again. He joined three others that had rejoined the Soul Soicety. Kensei, Rose, and Shinji had joined the Soul Society again, taking up their previous positions again.

Currently, Captain Unohana's Division was attempting to heal all the injured from the invasion. There hadn't been so many injured Soul Reapers in her barracks since Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invaded the Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. The majority of the 4th Division was running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to help anyone and everyone that needed it. This brings us to the occupant of one of the recovery rooms.

"Ichigo, you need more rest," Rukia insists and Ichigo shakes his head. Ichigo stands up, already redressing in his Soul Reaper uniform. The past seven days he had spent in the recovery room, his body healing from the invasion.

"Hand me the coat," Ichigo orders Rukia. Rukia rolls her eyes. The Lieutenant reluctantly obliges and hands Ichigo the Captain's Coat for the 9th Division. He slips the new coat over his uniform and Rukia adjusts it. Ichigo picks up Zangetsu and puts it on his back. Rukia raises an eyebrow but says nothing. She knew he shouldn't be up yet! He was still weak. Ichigo puts his left hand on Rukia's cheek, the cool metal of his wedding ring sending slight shivers down Rukia's body. His eyes lighten some and Rukia smiles softly at him.

"Ichigo, you're pushing yourself too hard," Rukia complains.

"I'll be fine, my worrisome wife," Ichigo chuckles and runs his thumb down her chin. "I'm fine. Do not worry about me, Rukia." She sighs and nods, knowing it is useless to argue with her stubborn husband. He kisses her on the forehead and hugs her tightly. The new Captain of Squad 9 and the Lieutenant of Squad 13 were husband and wife. Renji had been Ichigo's best man at the wedding. Luckily, there was no hard feelings between the two men.

It had been nearly 20 years since the fall of Sōsuke Aizen. Ichigo, upon his nineteenth birthday, was killed in a car accident in the World of the Living. He promptly moved to the Soul Society where he was accepted into the 13 Court Guard Squads after three months of lessons at the Shino Academy. Ichigo was given the position of Lieutenant of Squad 5 under Shinji Hirako. Rukia, his loving and ever so patient wife, went on many missions with her husband. They had been the same rank for so long it was ridiculous. However, they were no longer the same rank. Ichigo's mind travels back to what had happened only eight days prior.

* * *

><p><em>"Kensei!" Shinji yelled as he watched his friend being stabbed through the chest. "Ichigo! Help him!" Ichigo leapt from where he was fighting an Arrancar and drove Takuya Aizen away from Kensei as Rose challenged Takuya. Ichigo carried Kensei to the ground blood poured out of his chest. <em>

_"Ichigo," Kensei choked out as Ichigo laid him down on the ground. Ichigo looked up at Kensei. "You watch over my division, you hear me? Watch out for Mashiro too," Kensei ordered. _

_"You're not going to die, Kensei," Ichigo insisted as Isane flash stepped through the battlefield toward them. _

_"Promise me," Kensei growled. _

_"I promise." Kensei nodded and his eyes slipped close never to open again. _

_"KENSEI!" Mashiro, who had been visiting the Soul Society at the time, screamed and came to the side of her fallen comrade. Ichigo stood up and turned to see Takuya Aizen slice Rose deep across his torso. The wound was deep enough that Rose's heart was damaged. Renji caught the 3rd Division Captain before he fell to the ground. Ichigo jumped at Takuya Aizen but Shinji caught him before he could grab Takuya. Ichigo was bleeding from multiple wounds. _

_"I'll kill the bastard!" Ichigo swore. Shinji watched the 4th Division carry away his two fallen comrades. The Captains met later the next day and Shinji went to visit Ichigo while Byakuya went to visit Renji. Shinji walked in as Rukia was about to leave. _

_"Ichigo," Shinji said clearly and the Lieutenant looks at him, "do you accept the commission as Captain of Squad 9?" There was no need to test Ichigo's skills for they all knew his skills. _

_"I swore to Kensei I would look over the Division, I accept," Ichigo said firmly. Shinji placed the Captain's Coat on the table next to his bed. _

_"You and Renji are taking over for him and Rose," Shinji informed him before leaving._

* * *

><p>"Love birds," a certain crimson haired man calls from the doorway of the room. His voice snaps Ichigo back into though and the couple looks over to see Renji standing there. He's dressed in the uniform of the Squad 3 Captain, his hair pulled back into his signature ponytail.<p>

"What is it, Renji?" Rukia asks.

"Isshin's coming from the World of the Living with your sisters," Renji informs them.

"He's what?" Ichigo demands. His sisters were unfortunately involved in the same crash that had killed him. They had also become Soul Reapers but they were almost always stationed in Karakura Town to make sure the town ran smoothly. It was a rare treat for Ichigo to see all of them at once, but after what had happened, he wasn't looking forward to seeing them. Not after this shit.

"Isshin already found everything out from Tessai," Renji informs him. Ichigo's blood boils, his family was going to be pulled into this war, and he did not like that fact one bit. Rukia looks at Renji.

"Renji, why are they coming here?" she asks as she places a hand on her husband's chest. He calms at the touch.

"Kisuke informed Isshin about the meeting with the Head Captain. All of the Captains and Lieutenants are supposed to attend. Yoruichi, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin are coming from Karakura Town since they manage Karakura and have significant power. If they hadn't volunteered to come, Yamamoto would have ordered it," Renji informs Ichigo. The couple sighs and nods to their friend.

"We should get going to that meeting then," Ichigo mutters and turns for the door. The three friends make their way out of the 4th Division and head for the 1st Division. This would be Ichigo and Renji's first meeting as Captains. Rukia could tell how tense both men were. They hadn't been given a waiting period or a heads up on their promotions. They accepted the positions because they promised Rose and Love they would take care of the positions. Ichigo vaguely wonders why they hadn't asked Love or Yoruichi to take over the positions before handing the positions over to the two young men. They both knew how to run a division, years of being a Lieutenant had taught them that, but being a captain was something completely and totally different to the two men. Ichigo then remembers, while he's daydreaming, that Love was considered part of the 13 Court Guard Squads, as were the other Visoreds, but they were a permanent force in the World of the Living. The group was almost always in the World of the Living somewhere defeating Hollows. That must be why Love wasn't asked to take over for Rose or Kensei.

Ichigo's shoulders droop some as he remembers Mashiro's reaction to Kensei's death. She shouldn't have even been there! But the Visoreds had to check in every so often in person. The day that Takuya Aizen attacked, they were having a meeting with the Head Captain when the alarm sounded. The Visoreds didn't wait for orders, they charged straight into the fight. Hiyori instantly joined Kisuke in fighting. The two fought like it was old times again. Lisa and Nanao fought side by side, as did Shūhei and Mashiro. Love had joined Rose in fighting, but he never saw Rose fall. Ichigo was proud to serve by their side. However, seeing Mashiro cry like that, it shook Ichigo to the core. He had never seen the Visored so worked up in his life and it was not a good sight either. It had taken Shinji, Love, and Lisa to calm her down again. However, she never stopped crying for her long time partner. The remaining Visoreds, minus Shinji of course, returned to Karakura Town to mourn. Ichigo just couldn't shake seeing Mashiro huddled over Kensei's body.

Suddenly, Rukia's hand was on his shoulder and he looked down at his wife. Her expression made him realize that she knew he couldn't forget what had happened that day. Nor did he want to forget. He wouldn't forget how Kensei fought to protect the Soul Society, or how Rose tried to avenge him.

The three continue walking and Ichigo's mind drifts to less important topics, like how much he hates meetings. He had gone to his fair share because sometimes Shinji just didn't want to go and would send him. Or it was a meeting that he, the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki, needed to attend. He hated meetings like he hated older brothers that didn't protect their siblings. Why he hate meeting? Well quite simple, they're long and they are very boring. And, to add to the long and boring routine of a Captain's Meeting, there was never anything interesting that occurred at the meetings! Ichigo just prayed this wouldn't be a five hour long meeting because he wasn't sure his legs could stand that long. As long as he was moving he would be fine, but if he had to stand still for too long, he would end up falling on his ass and he knew it.

Ichigo and Renji look up when they feel the presence of their new lieutenants and old friends Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi. The two Lieutenants wait for their new captains. Shinji had informed them about the change of command. The two Lieutenants were mourning over the loss of Kensei and Rose but they would stand strong until this menace Takuya Aizen was dead. The group enters the 1st Division Barracks together. They spot Captain Kuchiki twenty feet ahead of them. Byakuya doesn't even turn around, but stops, waiting for some company to walk with. He seemed just a tiny bit lonely without a Lieutenant there to keep him company.

"Have you chosen a candidate for Lieutenant yet, Brother?" Rukia asks him as they start walking again.

"Ichigo, with permission from you, I'm going to ask Karin to be my lieutenant," Byakuya says and looks over at his brother-in-law. "She's strong and I need a strong lieutenant."

"Ask her at the meeting. I'm fine with it," Ichigo mutters and Byakuya nods. He was sure that Karin would say yes. Karin spent most of her time in the Soul Society around either her brother of the 6th Division Barracks. She liked the quiet and solitude that came with territory. They enter the Hall a few minutes later and examine those who have gathered. Byakuya walks over to Karin and smiles at her.

"Karin, I had a question to ask," Byakuya says.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"Renji is no longer my lieutenant and I need a new one. My first choice would be to have you as my lieutenant," Byakuya tells her. Both Karin and Yuzu had attended the Shino Academy with Ichigo and were qualified for positions among the Court Guard Squads though neither of them took them however.

"I would gladly be your lieutenant, Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya hands her the badge, knowing the formality can come later if Head Captain Yamamoto pushes it. Karin hugs Byakuya and he smiles. He considered her part of his family and always would.

"Found your lieutenant?" Shinji asks walking into the room.

"Yes, she agreed," Byakuya informs the blond haired Soul Reaper Captain.

"I'm glad. Two Kurosaki siblings around here should make the Soul Society pretty interesting," Shinji chuckles as he and Momo Hinamori, the newly reinstated Lieutenant of the 5th Division, walk over to their position among the Squads. Jūshirō walks in and informs the group that Yamamoto will be arriving in less than a minute. The Soul Reapers quickly move into their spots in the hall. Isshin, Yoruichi, and Yuzu alternate sides of the rows to stand in. Yamamoto walks in and sits down in his chair. The meeting begins and soon, after Karin's placement as Lieutenant is announced, a rift appears right in front of the doorway. The all too familiar shape of a senkaimon appears in front of them. Everyone exchanges glances and hands rest on swords, ready to draw the blades.

* * *

><p>I breathe in deeply as I walk through the ten feet long senkaimon corridor. I really didn't want to go to the Original Soul Society for help. My choices were limited and I want back up if I need it. I did not come to this decision lightly. The chaos of our arrival would be enough to drive the two Soul Societies to the brink of insanity and break down. The doors open and I step through with Miki and Morgan coming out right after me on my left side. Ryan and Jason come out a few seconds later and fall in on my right side. My eyes quickly examine the room. I see thirteen Captains, thirteen lieutenants, and three others that bore no rank insignia. However, I still know them all by name and my eyes quickly locate the head of blond hair I haven't seen I a number of years. I had talked with him, but I hadn't seen him in a few years.<p>

The Head Captain, even though he's an old man, jumps from his seat to defend his realm. He stares me down, however, I do not even flinch at his harsh glare. The Second Division Captain jumps from her spot in the lineup. Her fist goes for my face and I easily dodge the smaller woman. I block her next fist and grab her by the throat. I tighten my grip for a second, giving her a warning not to try to fight me. I throw her with all the force I can against the wall, she slumps to the floor. I glare at her. She stays down, only bruised up some. I turn to my least favorite blond at the moment.

"Kisuke Urahara," I growl. He hides sheepishly behind a tall man wearing a pink kimono over his uniform. "Get out here Kisuke. Preferably before I knock your head in." Kisuke flinches know that statement is not a threat but a promise. He looks me in the eyes, something few ever thought to try.

"Still bitchy as ever, I see," Kisuke remarks as he steps away from Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. I roll my eyes at the boy.

"You would be too if you just went through what we did," I mutter. My attentions is drawn from the blond to a Captain who just flared his spiritual pressure, almost as if he was challenging me. I raise an eyebrow and let a tiny bit of my spiritual pressure clash with the man's as I turn to look at him. My captains flinch. They all knew their captain was in a bad mood and in the "Leader of the Soul Society" mode that took over in serious situations. My captains also flinched for another reason. Sometime during their captaincy, they too had challenged me and none of the fights had ended very well. They were in the Medical Center for a few weeks after our fights actually. I examine the noble that had challenged me. I can't help but smirk. This child dared to challenge me? Sometimes I wish I was just a regular Captain so I could answer the challenges without the other one being hurt severely. I guess that's what I get for my temper and that ten years training away from home.

"Who the hell are you?" the man with kenseikan in his hair demands of me. I straighten up some to show I did have manners and let my authority come down on him a bit as well. Time for some introductions. I vaguely wonder if any of the Lieutenants would faint.

"I am Head Captain Rea Reizei of the American Soul Society," I inform him, "since you idiots cut off attempts to bridge the gap between our worlds a few thousand years ago." I examine him a bit closer and easily identify him. "You are Byakuya Kuchiki, The Captain of Squad 6. How interesting. I never thought you'd be the one to challenge me first after Soifon over there. I always thought you would be a bit more intimidating. Guess I was wrong." I look away from Kuchiki. "Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto," I say addressing him. He straights as I say his name and I smile gently. The two of us, though similar in age, have quite different appearances.

"How do you know my name?" he asks. I can see a certain blond former shopkeeper slinking toward the door and ignore him for the moment.

"You people are far too easy to infiltrate, a child could do it," I chuckle. "It simply amazes me that you had trouble with Sōsuke Aizen." I knew I was pushing my luck, but it was the truth. Of course, I knew the truth about what had happened when the Visoreds were created. "Of course, you are quite full of yourselves over here." It seems I have angered a few of the Captains. Ryan desperately wants to tell me to shut up but refuses to speak. Jason would, if his Japanese wasn't so bad.

"Insult us one more time and I will cut your head off," Byakuya Kuchiki threatens. Well, he meant it as a promise but I only took it as a threat.

"Just try it, pretty boy. Or perhaps I should call you Byakushi or even Little Byakuya?" I tease. I allow my eyes to meet that of every person in the room. A few flinch and look away, so don't meet my eyes at all. "I can name each and every single one of you." A few of them seem a bit uneasy after that sentence falls from my mouth. Kisuke has stopped trying to go for the door, a wise decision.

"Why are you here?" Yamamoto demands. I want to give a witty retort but my patience was wearing down. And to be honest, I was tired and my anger was rising because of the looks Soifon was sending me.

"To put it quite simply, Head Captain Yamamoto, you idiots raised a problem that's going to wipe out the American Soul Society and probably the Americas with it," I snap. There is dead silence; I know they want me to continue. "Earlier today," I continue, "we were attacked by 15 Arrancars. We defeated them and everyone sustained an injury or two. We learned, through some intelligence, that is was only a scouting party. My numbers that can fight those types of forces are not what I would like. However, I do have a decent amount of power behind me. Nevertheless, I'll need more numbers if I'm to keep the balance between the two Soul Societies and keep up with the invasion force that we know is gathering."

"Why should we help you?" Soifon, who was finally getting up from the floor, demands. I sigh and look at the long tekkou I wear on my right hand. The edge of the white tekkou reaches my elbow. It is the size between the one Rukia Kuchiki wears and the one Byakuya Kuchiki wears. I remove the tekkou and roll up my sleeve. Yamamoto stares at the markings on my arm. There were multiple colorful tattoo like shapes going up my arm. They weren't hideous or ugly. They were just symbols and seals. Some would think they were beautiful. I covered them because many people thought it was inappropriate for the Head Captain to have such markings. If only they knew.

"If you don't know what these are then you really shouldn't be Head Captain," I say in frustration. I never showed these to anyone except the Captains and Lieutenants.

"Those are royal seals. They are quite rare," he states.

"Correct." I pull my sleeve down and put the tekkou back on. "I spent ten years under the training of the Spirit Princess. She marked me when I was finished with my training. I earned them and they grant me the power to order people around if I must," I say and Yamamoto's eyes widen. I know what that look means. He's scared I want to take over. "Or I could just ask the Spirit Family if they'd like to get caught up in our trivial matters." Yamamoto's resolve to kill me ends there. He knows if I can contact them that trying to kill me would be a very bad idea.

"You've made your point."

"Good. Now," I spit and my eyes grow stern and scream anger, "who the hell is that BASTARD that sent those Arrancars to NORTH AMERICA?" I demand as my fist clench in anger. Most people flinch, including Ryan behind me. He can feel the anger rolling off me and it scares him just slightly. He silently debates using his seal on his sister, but Jason shakes his head.

"His name is Takuya Aizen," Ichigo Kurosaki says as he steps away from his assigned position and faces me, "he is the son of Sōsuke Aizen." I watch him carefully. The infamous Ichigo Kurosaki was now a captain. Why hadn't we received this news? Something was wrong. "We only learned of him recently when he attacked in an attempt to free his father." I look over my shoulder to Miki. Her eyes connect with mine.

"Miki," I say and she comes to attention, "why didn't I get a report on this?" She shrugs at me.

"I don't know. Lieutenant Sorcha went to check on our team but she never made it to the team. She didn't know all that much," Miki admits. The tattoo seal on my hand that looks like a compass starts to glow. A line of spiritual energy runs from my foot, out the door, and locates five Soul Reapers all within the same hallway of the 4th Division. I look up at Yamamoto.

"Take me to your wounded," I order Yamamoto. "My team is here."

"Team?" Captain Ukitake asks.

"When the connection with the Original Soul Society was reestablished, the two Soul Societies were far too different to rejoin. We decided to monitor and not interfere in your way of life. We monitor using teams that are placed here for a few months to a couple of years. Currently there is a five man team here and we lost communications with them," Miki explains.

"Thank you, Captain Way," I growl.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Sorry my ass," I mutter under by breathe and Morgan smirks.

"Eh, Boss, ah take Rye and check de team. Yah talk wit' de udders," Jason says in English. I knew the Original Soul Society personnel didn't know what the hell he just said, but Jason's accent prevented him from using his Japanese much.

"What did he say?" Renji asks Izuru. Izuru shrugs.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," I say looking up at him after glancing at Ryan and Jason, "Would you allow for Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane to take my two male Captains here and check on our team?" I inquire.

"You out rank me," Yamamoto states, "but yes, they may go. Retsu, take them to the 4th Division."

"Report back in an hour, Ryan, Jason," I order and they nod. Unohana and Isane walk out with the two men following them.

* * *

><p><em>Hm, took me a bit longer than I had planned to upload this. It was going to be a bit longer but I looked at the word count and discovered if I continued I would end up having about a 10,000 word chapter or so. I will explain why. I had two chapter in the other one. One was called like Kurosaki Chatters or something like that. I thought since that was short I could combine them. However, I wrote this chapter a few times over because of what Kubo did and the beginning ended up being a lot longer than I had planned. So expect another update soon because I'm like half way down with the next chapter or so. IDK! <em>

_Um... Oh yeah! Sorry that I killed off Kensei and Rose. I really like Kensei, he kinda reminds me of my brother. So it was hard to kill him off. Anyway, have a good night. _

_REVIEW! Cuz you viewed!_

_PS: AGENT YOAI, ALTENA AND ALL MY FRIENDS, LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL FLOOD YOUR MAILBOXES WITH COMPLAINTS! SERIOUSLY, I NEED REVIEWS!_

_*Edit: PEOPLE NEED TO TELL ME WHEN I MESS UP MOMO'S NAME CUZ I DON"T REREAD!_


	6. NOTICE! DO NOT KILL ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_I'm going to take a small hiatus from Fan Fiction for some time. School is overloading me and I have to do my experiment for CPBiology. Also, I got my report card and discovered the classes that I was skipping homework to work on stories have a bit lower grades. _

_I don't know how long this hiatus will be, but I've been thinking about it for a while. _

_To Altena, Hydro, Matt, and a few others, sorry and no you can't talk me out of it. _

_I hope to be back before Spring Break, April._

_The main reason is my science paper and experiment are taking up a lot of my time. I have to have people over to do tests and it's quite stressful._

_So, I hope to be back soon!_

_Love yahs!_


	7. Notice

HELLO READERS! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

I am sorry to report that I am abandoning this story. I've lost my muse unfortunately, especially with what Kubo is doing to the series. SO!

I'm going to give this up for adoption if someone would like it. Because honestly, I think some people can finish writing this. BUT YOU MUST ASK FOR THIS AND I WILL ONLY GIVE IT TO ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ALONE! Once it is adopted, I'm closing the story. I AM SORRY! But It will inform you who is continuing it. So, whoever asks for it first gets it. I'm sure this against the rules but at the moment, I don't care. I'll likely destroy my copy after sending the person who adopts it a copy of each chapter unless they do it on their own via Copy and Paste. So, let me know. Yet again, I am sorry. I will miss you all.

*walks away crying softly*


	8. CLAIMED

Hey, someone claimed this already, and it's a dear friend of mine. You are in good hands, trust me. torintitious has adopted this. You can find her on my favorite author's list. You are in very good hands I swear.


End file.
